Bleed
by NinjaSmashley
Summary: Bleed by Evanescence. History is repeating itself when another Ichijouji is brought into the world. PG13 for domestic violence.


Bleed By Evanescence  
Author: LoveSovereign  
Warnings: ummm . . . abuse, threats, angst. Some old, same old. . . . . 

**  
Bleed**

  
  
Ken pulled his knees to his chest and gripped his head in a poor attempt to shut out the world. Megumi crying, his parents screaming, Wormmon telling him everything is all right was just too much for him to handle at the moment.   
  
Wormmon sat next to his friend and stared at covers, knowing whatever he said would not reach Ken. But when Ken lifted his head, Wormmon jumped up and immediately entered conversation, "So, how was school?"  
  
Ken pushed pass Wormmon and crawled down the ladder. "Not now, Wormmon," he mumbled as he realized his parents stopped yelling and Megumi, his sister for about twelve months, continued to cry.   
  
Slowly stepping out into the hallway, he ventured into the kitchen, where Megumi sat alone, crying until someone payed attention. Looking around, he saw his father on the couch with the t.v. on mute and a paper in his hand, and his mother was no where to be seen.   
  
Wormmon slowly ventured after Ken, hoping to accompany him in his small journey. "Hey," Ken said soothingly as he picked Megumi up and carried her over into his room. "Wormmon?"  
  
"Yes Ken?" Wormmon responded as he looked up at Ken.   
  
"Can you do me a big favor and get her white bear for me?"  
  
Wormmon nodded as he turned around and scurried over to the kitchen, where the small little teddy bear laid across the room, apparently thrown by Megumi. He had always loved to play with Megumi, and her curiosity for his antlers never ceased to exist. Wormmon looked up at Ken, who sat on the floor with his back against the wall and watched as Megumi sat on his lap, just enjoying the attention.   
  
Ken smiled when Wormmon entered the room, "thanks," he whispered as Wormmon gave him the bear. "Look, Meg, it's Mr. Bear," he said, smiling gently as he handed her the off-white bear.   
  
Wormmon and Ken both snapped their head to the door–yelling continued once again in the Ichijouji residence. Ken looked soulfully down at his baby sister who gracefully ignored it all. "Osamu once said," Ken started as he thought, causing Wormmon to look over at him instead of the door, "that mom and dad used to fight a lot when I was born. When he got good grades, they'd forget their problems and pay attention to him."   
  
Wormmon looked back at the door when glass shattered. "I know what you're thinking, and they are not like this because you're not a genius."  
  
"No, but it's good to give it an excuse," Ken responded as he gently held onto Megumi and carried her out of his room. Slowly stopping at the end of the hallway, he listened at his parents angry yells. Slowly poking his head around the corner, he didn't believe what he saw.   
  
_How can I pretend that I don't see  
What you hide so carelessly?   
I saw her bleed  
You heard me breathe  
And I froze inside myself  
And turned away  
I must be dreaming_  
  
Ken looked down at Megumi and pushed part of her hair back and out of her face. Turning around, he walked into his parents room and placed Megumi down, realizing it was past her bed time. He wished her a good night and shut the door behind him.  
  
Ken stopped at the end of the hallway and stood there. "How dare you tell me I don't do anything? If it wasn't for me, we'd be out on the streets!" his father yelled to his crying wife. She stood there with her finger tips gently touching her bleeding lip.   
  
"Oh, yeah you do things. You do a lot of things with Lisa!" She yelled back in defense.   
  
Ken watched as his father began to raise his hand once more to his mother. "How dare you . . . !" He yelled again as he hit her across the face with the back of his hand.   
  
"Stop it!" Ken yelled as he ran over, pushing his father hard enough to cause him to stumbled back. Ken couldn't believe what he did, and his father didn't believe what he did.  
  
"Stay out of this. This is only between me and your mother!" He yelled at Ken as he turned back to his wife, who only pushed him again. "I'm warning you!"  
  
"I don't care," Ken said calmly, "but you can't hit her! Not only is it morally wrong, but when the authorities find out–"  
  
_We all live  
We all die  
That does not begin to justify you _  
  
Ken watched in amazement as his father grabbed his wrist and began to crush it angrily. "You say one word, I swear you will not live to see the light of day, ever again," he warned as he drew Ken close to him by his arm. Ken tried to pull his arm back, but he learned first hand on how hard his father's grip was.   
  
"Leave him alone!" his mother cried as she gently grabbed her husband's arm. "He doesn't need this! We don't need this!"  
  
Ken's father threw him back, snapping something with the sudden movement, and Ken slammed into the cabinets behind him. Walking closer, he smacked him harder then Ken ever expected, "don't you dare threaten me again." Stampeding out, his father grabbed his coat and slammed the door behind him.   
  
_It's not what it seems  
Not what you think  
No I must be dreaming  
It's only in my mind  
Not in real life  
No I must be dreaming_  
  
Ken looked down at his throbbing arm as he left the kitchen and walked into his room. Wormmon waited for him on his bed. "Ken?" he asked, hoping Ken would show some sign of emotion. "Ken? What happened? What did they say?"   
  
Ken couldn't ignore the pain that came from his wrist, but he tried his best when he answered Wormmon, "nothing, l-let's just to go to sleep."   
  
"What happened?" Wormmon asked as he noticed the slight discoloration on Ken's arm and face.  
  
Ken looked down at his arm and sighed when he realized it was beginning to bruise. Continuing to crawl into bed, he shook his head and rubbed his eyes, "please, just go to sleep."  
  
"Fine," Wormmon said lowly as he crawled under the cover and lied down next to Ken, who tried his best to cover his tears. ". . . Ken. . . . Don't cry, please?"  
  
He should have been used to it by now Ken figured as he wiped his face with his sleeve. The short temper his father sported was becoming all too common for Ken to handle at the moment.   
  
"Ken, if you want me to leave, I will," he said as he crawled closer so he could get a good look at Ken.   
  
"No, don't go," Ken said as he jolted into an upright position. "No, I just want to sleep, hopefully clear my mind for tomorrow."  
  
Wormmon nodded and curled into a small ball where he was, hoping he too could get a good night's sleep.  
  
_Help you know I've got to tell someone  
Tell them what I know you've done  
I fear you but spoken fears can come true_

* * *

Standing by his bedroom door, Ken silently watched as his father left, loudly slamming the door after him. His mother stood in the corner of the kitchen and wept quietly. Biting her lip, she slowly slid down to the floor. Shutting the door, Ken stared at his computer, thinking of something to say to his mother that would cheer her up.   
  
With an idea coming to mind, Ken ran and slid to a stop next to his mother. "Lets leave him," he said in haste, his mother faintly aware of his presence. Ken kneeled down and rested on his knees, hoping that some reaction would come from his mother that was positive.   
  
"We can't," she whispered, shaking her head. "We have nowhere to go, and what about Meg?"   
  
"What about Aunt Carla?" Ken asked as he moved to sit next to her. "She has more then enough room since the twins moved out!"  
  
Shaking her head once more, his mother added, "she lives in New York, how are we able to get all our stuff ready, and over to the air port before your father even notices?"   
  
Ken turned his head away and looked to the hallway. He hadn't thought into it that much, and it sounded good at first–but now . . .  
  
"We can take a port through the DigiWorld."   
  
Getting a strange stair from his mother, Ken nodded. "I don't know, do they really want us there? How will we get through to New York?"   
  
"I can ask a friend!" Ken exclaimed as he moved back to sit on his knees. "Th-there's a DigiDestine out in New York City!" Ken said, waving his arm to any direction.   
  
"I don't think so," she mumbled, pushing herself up from the floor, hissing from the pain in her arm.   
  
Ken watched his mother stumble toward the hallway and into her room. Getting up, Ken slowly followed her, "please?"   
  
"You need to go to school."  
  
Signing, Ken rested against the door frame, "Why not?"  
  
"Because . . ." Ken stared into the dark room and awaited the rest of his mother's sentence. "Get out of here! Go to school!" she yelled.   
  
Ken lowered his head and left the room, slowly, but loudly slamming the door behind him.   
  
_We all live  
We all die  
That does not begin to justify you _

* * *

Ken sat and tapped the down button of the school computer in a slow, steady beat. Class had ten minutes left, and the students were left to do whatever made them happy, as long as it did not get too loud.   
  
"So then, Jay-Jay got up and said You ain't got no power over me. But then, Marco socked him and yelled on how he did." The brunette, Dianne, said as she ate the cookie she smuggled from the cafeteria. "It was beautiful."  
  
"Sounds interesting," Ken mumbled under the pressure of his skull leaning on his hand. Listening to her throughout class was really pushing him to the edge. The countless emails from Yolei across the room wasn't helping his mood either.   
  
"Yeah–so–whatcha doin' this weekend?"Ken mumbled something close to an 'I Don't Know' but she didn't understand. "Wanna go out or something? Me, Sky, and Yolei are going to the movies. I guess the usual gang will go, also." Ken was very tired of hearing her voice. If she said anything else, he was going to snap. "Uh-kay–So, did you hear about Kari and Teeky getting together?"  
  
"The question should be, do I care if T.K. and Kari got together." Ken noted his eye twitching.  
  
"Sorry!" she exclaimed, holding her hand up in defense. "They just look sooo cute together! Don't you think? Kari should wear a wonder bra, though. It'll give herself some more volume. I'm sure Teeks would not mind! It'd be funny if they began to–"   
  
"_If you don't shut up, I will slam your head into that computer so hard, your ears will bleed._" What Ken failed to realize that when he issued his death threat, the whole class got quiet moments before. They were allowed them to hear him scold the poor girl that just wanted to sit and talk with her friend.   
  
Pushing the chair back, Ken walked out of the class room as the bell rang. "Ken–wait!" Yolei yelled after him, gently grabbing onto Ken's arm, only to have it forcefully ripped from her grip.   
  
If you thought that was going to stop Yolei Inoue, then you were wrong. "Ken? What's the matter?" She asked as she followed him to his locker.  
  
"Nothing," Ken answered simply as he pulled out his coat. Turning around in an attempt to leave, Ken was stopped by Davis.   
  
"Hey! What's up?" Davis asked as he leaned on the locker next to his.   
  
Ken pushed past him without a word and quickly ran to the bus he was seconds away from missing. Kicking the poor second grader out of the back seat, Ken sunk down and stared out the window. Moving so he could move his throbbing arm from under weight, he quickly looked at it and noticed on how it drastically changed color from the night before.   
  
"Hey!" Cody greeted as he moved to the seat opposite of Ken. Pulling his sleeve down to his fingers and greeted the young boy. "How are you?"  
  
"I don't feel so well, and, no, I don't really want to talk about it." Ken kept his eyes on the metal floor as Cody slowly looked away. Not caring what stop this was, Ken got up and walked off the bus, planning on walking the rest of the way home.  
  
_It's not what it seems  
Not what you think  
No I must be dreaming  
It's only in my mind  
Not in real life  
No I must be dreaming_

* * *

Kicking their wet shoes aside, Davis and Richard, his captain's son, walked into the house. They were playing one-on-one soccer, but were forced to come inside once it began to rain.   
  
Hearing a knock at the door, Davis directed Richard toward his room and ran to answer it. "Hello Mr. Ichijouji, what brings you here?" Davis asked the man who stood tall in his doorway.  
  
"Have you seen Ken lately?" he asked, his tone not a happy one.   
  
"No," Davis answered lowly. "Why? Did he not come home?"  
  
"He did, but he walked out around 4, and we haven't seen him since." Mr. Ichijouji crossed his arms and sighed. "Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure! Anything!" Davis replied in haste. "Do you want me to call up some of his friends? Or-or check the digital world?"   
  
"Sure, but can you pass a message onto him when you hear from him?  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Can you tell him not to come home?" Mr Ichijouji asked, scowling down at Davis. Not waiting for a reply, he walked away, leaving Davis to gawp at the angry man.  
  
_Not what it seems  
Not what you think  
I must be dreaming_

* * *

This song is not reproduced anymore. It is an old evanescence song that is really beautiful. You can download at it www.bringmetolife.com. Oh! and i don't know how to make indents w/ html! sorry!  
  
I don't know about a sequel, it may happen. I don't know. This one took me long enough as it is!  
  
Well, comments are welcomed and greatly appreciated. And . . . . umm . . . . **Just in my mind--Not in real life--I must be dreaming . . . . . **


End file.
